guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Summon Ruby Djinn
Thats SOOO good like a second elite, think about it you use searing flames and then the ruby guy spikes them :Tell me where you got this info (I know you're the one who created this article, just like ALL the others >< ) 84.24.206.123 13:44, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :: to bad it's pve only, or else there could be like maximum 16 SF'ers in a HA team :P--Talos of Flanders 13:47, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::I think he got it from guild wars wiki. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 13:50, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :I have a feeling this IS an elite. Like some Norn blessings being elites. If this and the rest are not elites, then you can equip three summoning skills and unleash a small army. Also, if these are spells, a mesmer with Signet of Illusions can create them at the highest level possible, and pretty fast as well. 212.143.89.129 09:31, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Not an elite, the very last part says "Only 1 Asura Summon can be active at a time." Once you start summoning, the one that is alive dies. From what I've noticed when using it, the summon dies when you start to cast, so watch out for interupts. Remeard 09:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::It's not when you start casting, it's just that at rank 10, the moment you are able to start casting it is also the moment when it dies from its duration limit. --Ckal Ktak 13:17, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Immolate The official guild wars wiki says this summon uses immolate,not searing flames. :If it used SF this would be such an overpowered skill. Stapled to every PUGger's bar. Ugh... As it is, this looks like suckage, Immolate is a trash spell in most situations. (T/ ) 23:31, 20 August 2007 (CDT) I use immolate all the times,its a fine startup nuke,and it causes burning,by the way,does anyone know how many of these summons you can have,cuz it would be even more powerful if you could have more than one. For the Summons. Equip all the summons. Now equip echo and arcane echo. Spell or not, that's a shitload of guys helping you out.--Darksyde Never Again 00:56, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :You can only equip 3 PvE skills... I would take mursaat, shaman and djinn and instead of echo chaining i would use Glyph Of Renewal TheDrunkenHobo 07:02, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::"Only 1 Asura Summon can be active at a time." -- Gemini 31 August 2007 :::Oh well... The idea was fun.--Darksyde Never Again 13:44, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Where Where is a qeust for this and other summons? I cant find him, but i have 7 asuran skills atm :You have to follow the polymock quest chain --The Guild Titan 08:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::But i can't, polymock is realy hard, i always loose. Is there other way? :::No. Only chance to get this skill: Learn to play Polymock. It's not THAT hard. --Olivenmann 04:40, 5 September 2007 (CDT) only 1 I understand you can have only 1 out at a time, but is that per player or per team?--Patch 20:20, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :The limit is only one per person. So it is possible for everyone on a team to summon one of these (multiple instances of this summon) or one of these and other summons. I only tested with one other person so there were only 2 instances of a summon (both same one and different) just infering the above statement from that information. Modified the main page to reflect this discovery 152.8.182.110 07:41, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::The limit appers to be for all summons, I wanted to go MM-style with 3 of them, but nope even if you sacrifice 1/2 your skill bar to these you don't get more than one at a time --Nela 03:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Level21 Using Signet of Illusions with 16 Illusion Magic, I get a level 21 Ruby Djinn, and lasts for about 60 seconds. --Nela 03:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::I smell a nerf coming....Cardsharp 03:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::16 Illusion Magic makes your effective Title Rank go to somewhere between 10 and 11, so that is certainly plausible. Nerf to an Immolate spammer? Lol... (T/ ) 03:41, 9 September 2007 (CDT) farming 8 E/? with this and SF. 8 immolation spammers+ SF spammers=win Pushbiscuit 17:51, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :That's not really farming --Blue.rellik 21:03, 13 September 2007 (CDT) ::You're assuming that the summoned Ruby Djinn will all target different monsters, which is risky thinking. More likely they would concentrate all their Immolate on one or two targets. That is hardly useful for an SF spam group. I would take Summon Ice Imp for that - AoE damage and snare soam ftw. (T/ ) 21:07, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Will the real Ruby Djinn please stand up? Sad. (T/ ) 07:32, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Blasphemy larceny. (rhymes yay) Flechette 09:49, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Lol! Photoshop? OH YEAH! doh! RT | Talk 09:54, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::I'm serious, go try it for yourself. Head to Isle of the Nameless and use Summon Ruby Djinn next to the Student of Disease or Student of Bleeding or Student of Poison. They'll take degen. Hell, I bet they even suffer from Burning, and that's pathetic. (T/ ) 04:06, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::What's wrong with suffering from burning? afaik, only destroyers can't burn --Blue.rellik 04:09, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Because it's a Ruby Djinn. It's, like, made of fire, and you want to tell me it takes damage from Burning? Plz... Heck, they are even more qualified than Destroyers to be immune to Burning. (T/ ) 04:13, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Then why does a avatar of melandru (a walking TREE with a skirt) get immunity from burning?. Also why does cripple affect a junundu? Come one, it's a game, not real life logic --Blue.rellik 04:16, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Why does AoM get immunity from ANYthing for that matter? Trees are fleshy foes in GW...Why wouldn't Cripple affect a Junundu? (T/ ) 04:18, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::My point is that AoM is a walking tree (wood, bark, paper -> easy to light on fire) YET it is immune to burning. lawl wut? Also how do you cripple a junundu? I mean considering that most of the time less than half of the body is above ground, how do you think you would mess up its legs? --Blue.rellik 04:20, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::You make open wounds where you can see it so it can't move too quickly without getting loads of (extremely painful) salt/sand in the cut? --Gimmethegepgun 04:38, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Yes. Awakened carry salt with them --Blue.rellik 04:39, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I mean it's a desert. If you run an open wound across a beach, what happens? You go screaming in pain, that's what. Move too fast with that wound there and you're gonna be howling for the next couple of days from all the crap that got in it --Gimmethegepgun 04:41, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Why can we cripple floating/flying creatures like Mountain Eagle? (T/ ) 04:44, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::You're talking from the perspective of a human. I'm talking from the perspective of a gigantic snake like creature that could quite easily eat us up --Blue.rellik 04:45, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Well, who says that giant snake-like creature can't feel pain? When you take too much damage while in them, they spit you out and run away, don't they? Obviously that means that they feel pain. And somehow I think throwing salt, sand, and now that I think of it, sulfur, into an open wound is going to cause a LOT of pain --Gimmethegepgun 05:00, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I always thought that when you take too much damage in a junundu, it gets KO'd like everything else. mechasoupx 06:06, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Too bad there isn't a head banging icon. My point is that the part of the junundu that makes it move is UNDERGROUND. AKA WHERE IT IS NOT ABLE TO GET HIT MOST OF THE TIME. Now there aren't any attacks that attack underground so how do you suppose it can get crippled? Honestly, something that big can get crippled because of a stray Pin Down or Crippling Shot doesn't make much sense. --Blue.rellik 06:08, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Barbed Trap (T/ ) 06:25, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :I highly doubt that theoretically, those little wooden sticks could pierce the junundu hide. Even then we body of the junundu rides lower than that in the ground --Blue.rellik 06:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) ::And I highly doubt that something like an enchanted axe that floats along in mid-air would be hurt much at all by arrows, not to mention that someone could make fire rain down from the sky, create an undead being from a corpse, or resurrect the dead, but it works, so we go with it. There are plenty of illogical things in this fantasy game, and without being contradictory your choices are to concede to all of them or ignore them. mechasoupx 17:50, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :::When I was saying the pain thing, I meant that if it gets an open wound (where you can see it) then to avoid pain from sulfur, salt, sand, and everything else out there, it won't move too quickly. However, we are kind of getting off topic. Can normal Ruby Djinni bleed or be diseased? What about burn? --Gimmethegepgun 01:50, 13 November 2007 (UTC) ::::The normal Djinn of all types can NOT bleed, suffer disease, or be poisoned. I know that Sapphire and Diamond Djinn suffer Burning, dunno about the Ruby ones though. That was the whole point of uploading my image, to show that you don't summon a real Ruby Djinn. (T/ ) 05:56, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Rubies can burn, i know this 'cause my Paragon went through parts of Vabbi with burning as the only condition in the party, and sure enough, there was that little grey downwards arrow along with the health bar decreasing. I agree it doesn't make sense, but lots of things in GW don't make sense, oh well.--Darksyde Never Again 10:49, 24 January 2008 (UTC) That's cause this game fucking SUCKS :Yeah, this completely ruins the game for me. I'm never playing again. /ragequit --Macros 06:00, 27 July 2008 (UTC) nerfed signet of illusions no longer seems to boost this past lvl 20, can someone check if its the same for he other summons? --MLegion 00:26, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : I would assume so, but havent got time to check atm. I missed SoI then a lvl >20 mursaat etc pops out :P. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 00:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC)